The emission in the exhaust gas of internal combustion engines of unburned hydrocarbons and like pollutants is due at least in part to the carburetion systems of present-day automobiles wherein liquid gasoline is atomized and mixed with air to provide a fuel-air mixture. Because of poor carburetion, the very tiny gasoline particles are not completely burned. This problem is particularly severe during start and warm-up of an automobile engine.
Many researchers have attempted to find solutions to this serious problem, spurred on by standards set by the Federal Government. One solution to this problem is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,000 in which low boiling components of gasoline are removed from bulk gasoline by vaporization, are then recondensed, and are preferentially fed to the engine during starting and warm-up. To the best of my knowledge, neither this solution nor others have proven themselves satisfactory from a practical standpoint.